Where Did You Sleep Last Night?
"Where Did You Sleep Last Night?" is the sixth episode of the fourth season of One Tree Hill and the 73rd produced episode of the series. It was broadcasted on November 8, 2006. Nathan and Haley's financial struggles force Nathan to approach Dan for help. In spite of his heart condition, Lucas decides to rejoin the Ravens, teaming him with Antwon. Feeling isolated and alone, Peyton finds comfort from an unlikely source, while Brooke begins dating again, but discovers that her new boyfriend is not all that he seems to be. Marvin receives an unexpected proposal, and an old acquaintance of Dan's, Daunte shows a sudden interest in Nathan. Synopsis Lucas knocks on Peyton’s door, and for the first time finds it is locked. She throws him the keys out the window and then unlocks all the locks on her bedroom door and is painting her room white. As Lucas asks why, she tells him that ‘Psycho Derek,’ the guy who pretended to be her brother is still out there and as she hasn’t slept, she is trying to paint the shadows away. Nathan and Haley discuss their financial problems, as Haley suggests his mom and then his dad, Nathan assures her that he will sort it out after the basketball season, without his parents, as he sees his motorcycle being driven away on a toe truck. In highschool, Brooke goes to see Rachel and compliments her on such a good match for her, during the online date she set up for her. She says she owes Rachel while walking into the English class and being introduced to her new teacher, Mr Chavez, also known as Nick, the man who Brooke went on a date with. Shocked, she runs out. Brooke barges into the girls toilets blaming Rachel for the mess she is in, but Rachel tells her to talk to him after school. Brooke is forced to agree to it and gets Rachel to check it is safe to enter. As she looks outside, she sees Peyton and Lucas discussing how Peyton is dressed, as everyone is watching her she is dressed darkly. Lucas asks if she has called her dad, and she tells him no as it will all be sorted out. Lucas tells her that it is ok to be afraid, like he is of playing basketball and not to let it change her or else he wins, but Peyton thinks he has. Mouth and Gigi are talking about the playoffs as she tells him she is going to ask him out later and Mouth is shocked at her announcement. Nathan waits for a bus as a man pulls over telling him the passenger in the back wants to talk to him. The man in the back seat impresses Nathan with the amount of information he has on Nathan and then introduces himself as Daunte Jones. As he asks if he is going to state, Nathan says he can bet on it, as Daunte says he will. Daunte tells him to win the State and go to Duke as Nathan refuses a lift. They pull away as Daunte tells him not to damage his knee anymore. Dan goes to see Whitey and pressures him into pushing Nathan to go to Duke. As Whitey refuses, Dan asks what his artwork meant, and Whitey quotes the bible about having a brother’s blood on his hands. He asks why it was on his wall as Dan begins to think it is Whitey who knows about the murder. Brooke stands outside Mr Chavez’s office and tries to go in to talk, but bottles it, forcing Rachel to drag her back and advises her on the techniques on how to win the battle. She throws her in wishing her look as Brooke awkwardly walks in introducing herself properly. She apologizes for her lies and as she does, Nick kisses her and as he says they can’t do it, they continue to kiss. The kisses continue as Nick realizes they really can’t be together, unless no one knows. They both agree to it and kiss in the classroom. Lucas is playing in the gym as Skills welcomes him back to the team and is told the time limit Lucas has on the team. Skills offers his jersey back, but Lucas refuses and they begin a fun game together. Whitey walks past the gym and smiles at them playing. Brooke joins Mouth and he asks what to do with Gigi as he doesn’t think of her as going out together. She then goes to join Rachel and tells her that her and Nick are over due to their intense argument. Haley is in the cafe getting the news that her credit card is over the limit. She begins to freak out as she doesn’t know how they will cope if they can’t cope now, but Karen offers her more shifts and a shoulder to cry on. Lucas goes to see Peyton who is drawing some really dark artwork. He checks how she is as Peyton asks if it is her fault that people always leave, but Lucas tells her it isn’t but tells her someday she will have to be. Peyton says she will be ok, but Lucas assures her he is just a phone call away and she has his key. Brooke gets up in the night as Rachel sleeps, she gets dressed as Rachel asks where she is going. Brooke lies that she is going on a run and as she gets out the house, she meets Nick and they drive off in his car. Lucas wakes up to find Peyton at his bed apologising but assuring him she tried. Lucas asks if she called his brother, and Peyton says she did, but he never called her and that he is a marine. She asks to stay and sleeps next to him. The following day, Daunte pulls up to the river court where Nathan is playing. He finds out it was Daunte who changed the bike for the car, but Nathan tries to refuse to take the offer. Daunte refuses his refusal and throws him the keys as Nathan thanks him for his worrying gesture. At military camp Le Jeune, Lucas goes to see Peyton’s brother, Derek. He tells Derek that Peyton isn’t coping, but Derek insists it isn’t his business. As Lucas says she needs his help and he is her brother, but Derek refuses. Lucas is shocked that he goes to help his soldiers, but won’t for his sister. At highschool, Haley is late for cheer practice as Brooke goes mad at her. She asks where Peyton is, as Haley asks when she is going to end their bitterness and become friends to help her what she has been through, but Brooke avoids an answer. Haley then tells her about a message she got for her to do a fashion show and Brooke is overjoyed. As they get on the bus, Brooke tells Haley not to tell Peyton she asked after her. Lucas goes to see Whitey and is given his jersey back, a jersey with Keith’s number on it. Whitey tells him that he has 15 minutes to make his mom proud, but a lifetime to make them both proud. The game begins, Mouth commentates announcing if they win the next five games, the Ravens will be eligible to play to be State Champions. Nathan begins the game by gaining points and as Lucas, Nathan and Skills play the game, their team becomes an indestructible team. As he commentates, Gigi smiles at Mouth in awe as the Raven’s win another game. Haley continues her work at the cafe as Brooke continues her relationship with the teacher. The second basketball game of the season sees the Ravens take another win. As Mouth watches from the sidelines, Daunte watches Nathan from the benches. Mouth passes the microphone over to Gigi who asks if he would prefer dinner or a movie and smiles happily. The Ravens reach the State Quarter Finals. Rachel realizes Brooke and Mr Chavez are still very close and begins putting the pieces together, as Peyton continues to sleep in Lucas’ room. The following game continues as Mouth commentates another win as the Ravens gain the strongest team they have had in years. Nathan and Haley get home as they celebrate their success. The lights go off as they hug and they realize they haven’t been paying their electricity bills. Haley tells him it is time they talk to Dan and the following day, Nathan goes to see him. He tells him of his problems but Dan tells him that he is a man now and he has to work out his problems on his own and as Nathan argues that he is his son, he tells him he is emancipated. Haley goes into the cafe in tears and tells Karen she can’t have the baby, not with all the problems the couple are facing. As she breaks down, Karen assures her she has great friends and family forming a strong support system, a future ahead of her in college, and she has Nathan, so she can have this baby, if she has faith that she can do it. Skills is at Lucas' asking if him and Peyton are just friends. Lucas assures him they are as Derek knocks on the door. Lucas introduces them as Peyton walks in the room shocked. Lucas and Skills leaves them to talk as the two are bitter to each other and Peyton says he doesn’t know her, as Derek asks her to go on a ride and change that. They arrive at Derek’s military camp and he tells her of how he first joined the military and that he was scared, like Peyton. He tells her he sees her fear and strength and asks to work on it as Lucas convinced him to help. Brooke is busy designing dresses for TART, a fashion tour that has asked her to showcase her designs. Nick is modeling the dresses as Brooke begins to believe their relationship is about sex. Nick tells her that it is more than that and in 3 months, they can be official as she will finish school then. Derek takes Peyton into the boxing ring at the camp and asks her to hit him. As Derek tries to provoke her, Peyton retaliates and Derek continues to provoke her, forcing Peyton into boxing with him. She remembers Derek at her door, seeing Ellie dying, sticking the picture of Jake leaving, Brooke slapping her, sitting at her mom’s grave, nearly taking drugs, Nicki slapping her, the attack from Derek, him kissing her, throwing her on the bed and him getting thrown out the window. As she reaches her limit of fighting, and surprises Derek with her strength, she breaks down on Derek in tears and hugs him. In high school, Mouth smiles at a waving Gigi then drags Brooke to one side. He demands she helps him and she gives him tips, as she is telling him them, Mouth realizes he has heard all these excuses before, from Rachel when he asked her out. He is disappointed and goes to see Gigi straight away. He tells Gigi that he doesn’t want her to ask him out, as he wants to ask her out. Gigi surprisingly says she has to think about, but then as she walks away, she turns back around and agrees to it. Nathan gets into bed to find a distressed Haley, as she asks him what they are going to do, the lights come on he says he fixed it. Haley thanks him for talking to his dad and puts his hand on her stomach. Nathan lies down looking terrified at what he has just lied about. Dan gets an IM from the person who knows he killed Keith. He asks who it is, but they reply that they know what he did. Karen closes the cafe as Haley hugs her and thanks her for being there for her while she was panicking. Nathan plays on the river court as Daunte comes behind him. He thanks Daunte for borrowing him the money as Daunte tells him to take his time paying it back, but to keep him happy when he plays. Brooke goes to sneak out again as she has done previous nights, but as she does, Rachel watches her pull away with Nick. Peyton realizes Derek is leaving as he says he doesn’t want to be that close person to her. He leaves as Peyton locks all the locks again and realizes how alone she is. As Derek leaves, he sees Lucas and tells him to leave Peyton for the night. Lucas tells him that she needs someone special in her life, as Derek says he has him. As Lucas asks if he is just going to leave, Derek confesses he is going to be watching outside on a night, just in case, but she doesn’t need to know that, she needs to know that she can survive the night alone. Peyton gets into bed as Derek hopes that she can do it. She switches off her light to spend her first night alone. Memorable Quotes :”Well, Psycho Derek is still out there, I really haven’t been able to sleep for 48 hours, I thought I’d maybe try to paint the shadows away” ::Peyton Sawyer as she paints her room white :”I’m your new English teacher, Mr Chavez” :”Nick?” :”Peyton?” :”Here” :”I have to go to the nurse, I’m going to be sick” ::Nick Chavez and Brooke Davis realize they have been more than just teacher and student, as Peyton Sawyer gets caught in the middle of it :”I have to see him everyday now until I graduate, this is so embarrassing” :”Look, he’s probably just as embarrassed about the situation as you are. Okay, maybe not that embarrassed, but bottom line Brooke, is you have to deal with him” :”Deal with him? Deal with him how? Car crash? Drowning? What do you suggest?” ::Brooke Davis yells at Rachel Gatina :”What do you know about the art on my wall?” :”And he said to thou, what had he done? The voice of thy brother’s blood cries unto me fron the ground.’ Cain and Abel, Danny. I know my bible” ::Dan Scott asks Whitey about the ‘Genesis 4:10’ on his wall :”Alright, so I sort of have a lot of experience in this. He’s gonna say you should have never lied to him and that it can’t work cause of the age difference. Then he’s gonna say there’s no way you two can be together because he’s your teacher, and then he’s gonna yell a lot. But then it’ll be over. Just remember, if he gets really mad, start crying, works everytime. See you in the quad, good luck” ::Rachel Gatina throws Brooke Davis into the room to talk to Nick Chavez :”Is it me? Am I the reason people always leave? Is it my fault all these things happen to me? Maybe I’m just destined to be alone” :”It’s not you and you’re not alone” ::Peyton Sawyer and Lucas Scott :”While we’re dealing with all things Brooke, somebody left a message for you at the apartment about styling a fashion show or something” :”What? Well, why didn’t they just call me?” :”I don’t know. Maybe because you move from house to house like a little nomadic camel” ::Haley James Scott and Brooke Davis :I don’t know if I can have this baby Karen...they turned the power off last night, and I’m the only one with a job. And I am pregnant, and I am in high school, and Nathan is this close to getting his basketball scholarship which he can’t do that and have time for a job. And I really have no idea how this is gonna work out, Karen.” ::Haley James Scott :”Damn, who would have guessed Peyton’s brother, was a brother” :”Lance Corporal Sommers” :”Big Daddy Skills” ::Skills to Derek Sommers :”Okay, the blow off 101. One, you can’t date her right now, but it’s not her, it’s you. Two, you’re so messed up right now, she’d be miserable dating you. Three, there are way better guys she could have in her life. And four, are you ready for this? Dating would ruin your really special friendship. But listen Mouth, if she gets bummed when you tell her you want to be good friends, then tell her you want to be great friends” ::Brooke Davis gives Mouth familiar blowing off advice he had from Rachel Gatina :”So I guess you’re leaving” :”I know we’re related, Peyton, and in another life we’d probably be closer, but I’m a Marine and you’ve got your own life. I can’t be that guy for you...I guess what I’m saying is, I don’t wanna be that guy, I’m sorry” ::Peyton Sawyer realizes Derek Sommers will be leaving Voiceover :"Life comes at us from out of the darkness. And at times we can struggle to find the courage to face it." ::Lucas Scott (opening voiceover) :"When life comes rushing at you from our of the darkness, who will you choose to face it with? Will it be someone you trust? Will they be wise? And will their love for you help them to guide you to the light? Or will they lose their way in the darkness? Will they make noble choices? Or will that person be someone untested, someone new? Life comes rushing at you from out of the darkness, when it does -- is there someone in your life you can count on? Someone who will watch over you when you stumble and fall? And in that moment, give you the strength to face your fears alone?" ::Lucas Scott (closing voiceover) Music * "Beautiful Day" - Mellowdrone * "It's You" - Annie Stela * "Do It Alone" - Sugarcult * "Junk" - Brainpool * "Prelude 12/21" - AFI * "12" - Alexi Murdoch This episode's title originated from the album Where Did You Sleep Last Night?, originally sung by Nirvana. Trivia *Deb does not appear in this episode. Episode References *During this episode, Peyton says to Lucas "I love you Luke, but I’ve chosen darkness", a reference to the previous episode's title. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Lucas Scott Category:Episodes featuring Nathan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Peyton Sawyer Category:Episodes featuring Haley James Scott Category:Episodes featuring Dan Scott Category:Episodes featuring Brooke Davis Category:Episodes featuring Mouth McFadden Category:Episodes featuring Skills Taylor Category:Episodes featuring Rachel Gatina Category:Episodes featuring Whitey Durham Category:Episodes featuring Karen Roe Category:Episodes featuring Derek Sommers Category:Episodes featuring Daunte Jones Category:Episodes featuring Nick Chavez Category:Episodes featuring Bear Category:Episodes featuring Gigi Silveri Category:Episodes featuring Fergie Thompson Category:Episodes featuring Junk Moretti